Diciassette messaggi
by ClearClaire
Summary: Fingiamo per un momento che i messaggi in segreteria possano avere lunghezza illimitata. Fingiamo per un attimo di avere accesso a QUEI diciassette messaggi in segreteria. Fingiamo per un attimo che...


"Smielatamente" dedicata a Monika, come promesso. Se lei gradisce, ovviamente.

Non possiedo niente. Su eBay mi hanno anche battuto sul tempo...quei 10 kg di cibo per piccioni proprio mi servivano. Ho dovuto ripiegare sul miele. E da qualche parte doveva pur finire...

Ricordate quei diciassette messaggi che Mac ha lasciato sulla segreteria di Harm mentre lui lavorava per la CIA? Eccoli, in esclusiva, solo per voi. Con una piccola, sostanziale differenza.

* * *

**DICIASSETTE MESSAGGI - Clear**

_"We talked about life_

_We talked about death_

_And everything in between"_

_Mika_

1.

30-05-2003

2015

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

...Ciao. Ehm...senti, Harm...sono Mac...volevo...pensavo, volevo solo sapere se stai bene, credo. Niente...allora...ciao.

2.

06-06-2003

1956

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Sono ancora io. Mac. Ti ricordi? Quella persona vestita di verde che stava nell'ufficio accanto al tuo e tirava fuori il peggio di te. Non vorrai più ricordarmi, però, dopo questa presentazione. Non so perché sto chiamando, in realtà. Non ci siamo lasciati bene e non è un bel momento. Per me, almeno. Tu starai facendo virate a 9g su chissà quale oceano...senti, non mi devi chiamare se non vuoi. Basta che tu mi faccia sapere che sei vivo e che ti nutrono a sufficienza...mandami una e-mail, una cartolina, un piccione viaggiatore, quello che vuoi. Solo sapere che stai bene...ciao.

3.

06-06-2003

2011

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Probabilmente ti stai chiedendo come faccio a sapere dei voli. E della CIA.

Ero in ospedale, quel giorno.

4.

27-06-2003

1409

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Ok. Non vuoi parlare con me. Va bene. Posso accettarlo. Eh no! Non ti ho chiesto un trattato medico sulla situazione socioeconomica del tuo ginocchio, voglio solo sapere se sei vivo! Ti rendi conto di quanta gente mi chieda di te, se sto bene dopo che te ne sei andato, e cosa è successo "laggiù", cosa è successo dopo? No, tu scappi e ti crogioli nella tua pozzanghera di autocommiserazione...riesco anche ad immaginarti, la mascella serrata, mentre suoni un qualche blues tristissimo di Muddy Waters e salvi il mondo "perché non hai più niente da perdere". Ti odio quando fai così, lo sai? Lo sai come si dice? _La sofferenza. Goditela. Abbracciala. Abbandonala. E PROCEDI_! Ho aspettato ventuno giorni. Ventuno, hai capito bene. Se non ci credi controlla la data dell'ultimo messaggio. Ogni mattina controllo cellulare, telefono di casa e posta elettronica. Qui e in ufficio. E incrocio le dita. Niente. Ho messo anche del cibo per piccioni sul davanzale. Sì, qualcuno ha inventato il cibo per piccioni. E ho dovuto comprarne dieci chilogrammi e farmeli spedire dal Portogallo, perché l'unico produttore ha solo quel formato. La via qui davanti ormai sembra il set del film "Gli uccelli". Hai intenzione di farmi sapere qualcosa, prima o poi? Vai avanti con la tua vita, fa finta che gli ultimi sette anni non siano mai esistiti, non è un problema. Continuerò a dire a tutti che sto benissimo, e che tu sei partito per una lunga vacanza rilassante. Al momento stai facendo il giro del mondo in barca a vela, ok? Dovresti arrivare a Singapore a giorni. Il piccolo AJ non vede l'ora che gli mandi una cartolina da lì. Mille grazie.

5.

29-07-2003

0930

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Non potresti cambiare il messaggio standard della segreteria? Non puoi fare come tutti gli scapoli sopra i quaranta, che lo registrano in piena sbronza, con tanto di sciacquone e risatine dell'amichetta di turno in sottofondo? Sarebbe meglio persino un "Rabb?" secco, come quando rispondi al telefono. Semplice, efficace, abbaiato. Se uno è abbastanza autolesionista prosegue, altrimenti scappa. Magari ora non rispondi più così neanche al telefono, però. Magari adesso ti fai chiamare Spettro, Uomo senza volto, o 00qualcosa.

6.

10-08-2003

1222

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

E' morto. E' morto Matt, e non provo assolutamente nulla. Anzi, sono quasi...quasi euforica. Credo sia questa la parola. E' morto. Dipartito. Dormiente. Permanentemente assente. Come si dice? Sulla rotta per l'ultima spiaggia? Tra i migliori? A fare surf sulle nuvole? A discutere di filosofia con il circolo degli Scipioni? Qui ad Arlington...sì, l'hanno messo qui ad Arlington, non hanno avuto il coraggio...piove. Sono davanti alla sua lapide. E' una croce bianca, nuda. Ce ne saranno migliaia qui, Harm. Tutte uguali. L'erba è ancora verde, sai. Mi sono sempre chiesta come facciano. A mantenerla così verde, intendo. Forse è finta, o forse c'è un qualche segreto di stato che cela l'invenzione che permette all'erba di Arlington di essere sempre così verde. Piove. La croce è lucida e bianca, e sto ballando sotto la pioggia. Non c'era più nessuno...mi sono ritrovata a fare piroette come alla scuola di danza di Miss Bernard...non sapeva scrivere il nome vero di Sarah Bernhardt...avrei dovuto capirlo allora, che non mi avrebbe portato alla New York City Ballet. Avevo cinque anni. Papà e la mamma non urlavano tanto, allora. La mamma ogni tanto faceva anche i biscotti. Usava la vodka per la pastafrolla, però. A me piacevano lo stesso. Sto ballando sotto la pioggia, e non mi interessa. Non mi interessa cosa possano dire loro. Ma chi, lo dice? E chi è poi, questo ineffabile collettivo LORO? Loro che ci stanno perennemente sulle spalle con i musi lunghi e quello sguardo scuro? Lui non aveva mai quello sguardo, Harm. Neanche quando è venuto a prendermi in ospedale, dopo l'incidente, la notte del ballo della scuola. Mi ha aperto la portiera dell'auto e siamo partiti per Red Rock Mesa. Che fuga nel tramonto. Mi faceva ridere. Lo so. Arriverà. Il colpo. Tra dieci minuti, o dieci anni, ma adesso non mi interessa. Mi sento leggera, e basta. Faceva quella cosa strana con il sopracciglio, Matt, quando non sapeva come dirmi che stavo sbagliando. Sembrava un gufo. Non gliel'ho mai detto. C'era anche l'ammiraglio, oggi. Stai meglio tu in dress whites, sai? Non credo di avertelo mai detto. Ti vengono sempre in mente dopo, le cose che avresti voluto dire. Magari da qualche parte c'è un magazzino, con tutte le cose che avremmo voluto dire. Tutte etichettate e in ordine. Dalle più recenti alle più vecchie. Forse un giorno mi ricorderò cosa volevo dire a Mark Washington, quella volta. Era estate...l'estate del '78, credo. Mi aveva fatto veramente arrabbiare quella volta. Diceva che le "femmine" non potevano giocare a football. Proprio così, le "femmine"! Non voleva farmi giocare con gli altri! Ho preso la palla, l'ho lanciata in meta e sono scappata. Non volevo che mi vedesse piangere. Lui si chiamava come un vecchissimo presidente. Magari era suo nipote. Non volevo che un vecchissimo presidente sapesse che piangevo come una "femmina". Non possiamo farne a meno. Noi piangiamo di rabbia. E' come la storia delle intelligenze. Quella della intelligenza logico-spaziale del sesso maschile e emotiva-comunicativa di quello femminile. Forse hanno scambiato i cervelli, quando siamo nati noi. Ho i capelli bagnati. E' fredda, per essere pioggia d'agosto. Le previsioni dicevano che il fronte di alta pressione avrebbe garantito sole e afa. O era bassa pressione. Non mi ricordo. Se ne è andato nel sonno, Matt. Perché lo sto chiamando Matt? Se ne è andato senza ultime parole famose. L'avevo sentito la sera prima. Non voleva che sapessi della malattia. Gli piacevi, sai? Diceva che eri la cosa migliore che mi fosse mai capitata, dopo i Marines.

Non lo so più.

Sta finendo la batteria. Ciao, Harm.

7.

11-08-2003

1057

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Scusa lo sfogo.

8.

28-08-2003

0246

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Sai che ore sono? Non so lì, ma sono le 0246. Come faccio a saperlo? Perché un minuto fa erano le 0245, e due minuti prima le 0244. Se tu fossi un tenente, e rubassi del materiale elettrico dalla tua nave, dove lo nasconderesti? Sono sulla Patrick Henry. Tu non ti sentivi mai solo, sulle portaerei? Ho provato ad andare sul ponte stasera, ma è come se mi aspettassi sempre di trovarvi un sigaro acceso e un uomo che segue le stelle. Magari adesso non stai neanche guardando la Stella Polare. Magari è la Croce del sud, o l'aurora boreale…Lo senti il mare? Aspetta, mi avvicino di più alla ringhiera. Ora? E' calmo...Sturgis mi considera una so-tuttoio-insopportabilmente-rigida. Capirei se l'avessi detto tu, ma...Santo Sturgis da Annapolis?!

9.

28-08-2003

0255

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Giusto! In mezzo ad altro materiale elettrico. Sei un genio! Non montarti la testa, però. Buonanotte.

10.

13-09-2003

2340

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Webb dice che sei vivo, ma non lo rimarrai per molto, se continui così. Cosa significa? Sì, esco con Webb. Quindi? Non mi hai lasciato molta scelta! E poi...non è così male. Si è ripreso completamente ormai, ma questo dovresti saperlo meglio di me. E' una bella persona, quando riesci ad orientarti tra i vari strati di bugie e mezze verità. Ha sofferto molto...l'ho sentito urlare per giorni, in quella stanza, e non potevo fare niente. Lo sento ancora urlare, ogni notte, appena chiudo gli occhi. Mi vuole bene, in un certo suo modo contorto e malato. Ha parlato di terroristi, voli sperimentali e di una certa Beth...poi ha iniziato con una sequenza infinita di "riservato", "sicurezza nazionale", e "segreto di stato". Un tipo divertente, se ti piace l'enigmistica. D'altronde, tu non hai intenzione di dirmi niente, e le mie fonti non sono così illimitate. E il piccolo AJ continua a chiedermi di te. Settimana scorsa sei arrivato a Città del Capo. Sei mai stato a Città del Capo? Io sì, una volta. Il tempo di fare scalo e sfogliare un depliant sugli squali bianchi e certi pinguini. Vuole sapere se pensi di passare da casa per Natale, prima di intraprendere il nuovo viaggio. Preferisci un giro delle capitali d'Europa in autostop o la Grande Muraglia in bicicletta? Fammi sapere. Avevo pensato anche alle Ande, ma non credo che il Sud America sia in cima alla tua lista delle priorità. Di certo non è sulla mia. Ti sei mai chiesto cosa significhi la parola "mai". Pessima frase. Riformulo. Per te cosa significa "mai"? Ci penso spesso, in questo periodo. Sono arrivata alla conclusione che il mio "mai" sia qualcosa di simile al tuo "non ancora". Forse avremmo dovuto procurarcelo veramente, all'inizio, quel Dizionario Essenziale MacKenzie-Rabb/Rabb-Mackenzie. Volevo solo tirarti fuori un segno di vita, non fare una dichiarazione di intenti, ma tu ti sei ritirato nel tuo guscio blindato. Non era una sentenza da lasciare ai posteri. Per due giorni avevo avuto da te solo monosillabi e "Lo sai"...no, che non lo so! Ti pare che sarei qui a scervellarmi, se sapessi qualunque cosa credi debba sapere?

11.

15-09-2003

1019

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Hai visto il giornale? E' a pagina 12 dell'inserto domenicale del Post. "Vegani vs Tutti". Adoro l'inserto domenicale, con tutte quelle notizie inutili e le ricerche degli scienziati più idioti. Riscaldo in forno uno di quei muffins surgelati con le gocce di cioccolato. Non guardarmi così. So che stai facendo la faccia da salutista inorridito. Non posso affrontare un servizio sui vegani senza un muffin. Lo scaldo, mi verso una tazza enorme di caffè nero, e mi siedo sul letto con l'inserto domenicale. Ma cosa sono poi, questi vegani? Quelli che mangiano solo frutti caduti dalle piante per non mutilarli dal loro amato rametto? Quelli che pasteggiano a germogli? Per me potrebbero anche essere abitanti di Vega…lascio la finestra aperta. E' bello vedere le tende ondeggiare al sole, adesso che fa caldo. Se fossi qui probabilmente stamattina saresti a Blacksburg con Sarah. Faresti virate e avvitamenti e tutto il resto e rideresti come un bambino. E a me verrebbe il mal d'aria solo a guardarti...aspetta! Questo è anche meglio… "Royal Navy, stop al topless. Basta con le foto di ragazze in topless appese ai muri delle stanze dei marinai della regina Elisabetta". Fantastico. Passeremo i prossimi sei mesi a fare i giustizieri della notte, se il segretario segue l'esempio come al solito. Scusa…non intendevo dire…ma devi ammettere che sarebbe divertente perquisire armadietti di marinai tremanti, piuttosto che rimanere qui a subire gli umori dell'ammiraglio! Probabilmente non vuoi parlarne. Lo capisco. Ma da quando…da quando è successo..."tutto" non è più lui…ora capisco come ti dovevi sentire. Ora che non ha più il suo agnello sacrificale, si sfoga su tutto il resto dell'ufficio. Non ce la faccio più…sono quasi tentata di organizzare un rapimento nel bullpen, o di chiamare un serpente a testimoniare, per porre fine al suo travaglio interiore, o di regalargli una tua foto. In topless. Potrebbe funzionare?

12.

22-09-2003

1145

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Sono io. Sono passati mesi. Non ho intenzione di implorare, sappilo, ma sarebbe ora che crescessi, la smettessi di scappare e ti assumessi le tue responsabilità. Buona giornata.

13.

01-10-2003

1342

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Ma cos'ha la CIA contro di me? O è semplicemente perché il mio portafoglio non contiene documenti falsi in cinque lingue diverse? Non voglio sapere chi ha complottato l'omicidio di John Lennon…è solo un fascicolo! L'agente, la segretaria dell'agente, il viceportaborse della segretaria dell'agente, il custode dell'identità segreta del viceportaborse della segretaria dell'agente…e ho pure lavorato per loro! Webb ovviamente in questi casi si trova sempre in località segreta a tre continenti di distanza…abbiamo un pranzo in sospeso da mesi, figuriamoci una sbirciata al file di basso profilo di un tenente disertore…lo sai perché amo la paleontologia e tutte quelle "lucertole rinsecchite"? Perché loro non avevano ancora la burocrazia! Una lucertola mangia erba, l'altra mangia altre lucertole, e senza autorizzazione in carta bollata. Nessuno finiva inghiottito nel Grande Oceano Della Modulistica Certificata. Solo Pangea e Panthalassa, qualche placca tettonica abbozzata e…perché sto blaterando nozionismo preistorico alla tua segreteria telefonica?

14.

13-10-2003

0957

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

…Ciao. Sono Mac. Volevo solo…ma è evidente che non ci sei. Lascia stare…ciao, penso.

15.

25-10-2003

2030

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Negli ultimi sette anni, a quest'ora sarei stata in riva al Potomac, con un calice di plastica frizzante di Coca-Cola e un uomo "sempre più vecchio" accanto a me. Ti avrei rapito appena fuori dall'ufficio, perché odi le feste di compleanno, ma odi anche passare il 25 Ottobre da solo a contemplare le cifre sempre più elevate dopo quel fatidico 4-anta. Ti avrei portato in Corvette sul Potomac e ti avrei regalato uno stupido libro sullo Zen e l'arte di lucidare i bottoni della giacca. Ti avrei costretto a chiamare tua madre e ringraziarla ancora una volta per averti sopportato così a lungo. Questa volta non so nemmeno dove sei, ma spero che Keeter sia con te e che stiate esercitando il vostro ego formato aviatore su qualche ingenua Barbie, o correndo nudi inseguiti dalla polizia di un Paese asiatico dal nome impronunciabile, o cantando "Yellow submarine" al contrario per vedere se davvero è così satanica. Soprattutto, spero che tu sia felice. Buon compleanno, marinaio.

16.

25-10-2003

2225

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Sono ancora io. Prima che mi dimentichi…ti salutano Bud, Harriet e i bambini. Cioè, sono certa che ti vorrebbero salutare, se sapessero...che ho una relazione con la tua segreteria telefonica. La migliore relazione possibile, se ci pensi: nessuno che ti contraddice, l'altra parte è disponibile a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte e non c'è nessun pericolo di sbagliare vestito quando ti invita ad un appuntamento a sorpresa. No. Non credo che Harriet capirebbe. E Bud...già mi evita in ufficio. Ha cercato di darmi il numero di uno strizzacervelli esperto in sindrome post-traumatica, sai? Pure lui. Non bastavano le "velate insinuazioni" di Chegwidden. Maledizione! Non ho bisogno di uno psichiatra, analista, neurochirurgo o psicoqualsiasicosa! Ho bisogno di te!

Oh. No.

17.

30-10-2003

2032

Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Harmon Rabb, Jr. Al momento non sono in casa. Lasciate un messaggio e vi contatterò appena possibile. Grazie.

Ti ho appena visto alla ZNN. Mai un lavoro normale, nine to five, vero? Sembravi un qualcosa tra "La maschera di Zorro" e un quadro che ho studiato una volta per un corso d'arte italiana al college..."Quarto potere", "Quinto stato"...qualcosa del genere. Sto venendo lì da te. A casa tua, cioè. Lo so, la vita della spia è senza casa e senza legami, ma quella era e rimane casa tua. Per me, almeno. Ho questa vaga speranza che tu sia lì, con la storia dell'identità segreta finita in prima pagina e tutto. Identità segreta...Superman aveva un'identità segreta...la gente è in generale molto meno misteriosa di quanto sospetti di essere, ma tu...tu non sei proprio il tipo di persona che passa inosservata! Sono...sono davanti al portone. C'è la tua vicina messicana. Quella che ti porta sempre la salsa al peperoncino verde...come la chiami tu? Salsa Attila, è vero! Il miglior diserbante in circolazione!

Ehm…Salve, señora Evita!

Sì, sono venuta a trovare il comandante.

Lo so, che è qualche tempo che non si fa vedere.

Glielo dirò. Sono al telefono con lui, vuole salutarlo?

Non ho idea di cosa stia dicendo. "_Hijo de..." _? Cosa, señora Evita? Ti saluta, spero.

…

Lo troverai ridicolo e infantile, ma sono entrata. Sì, sono davanti alla tua porta. Dove sei, Harm? Ti ricordi la prima volta che sono venuta qui? L'appartamento era un cantiere…e il frigo? Geniale. E' importante imparare a pensare in modo atipico. Pensiero laterale, penso si chiami. Un po' come bucare il soffitto dell'aula 2 con un'arma semiautomatica, in effetti. E non cominciare. Non mi sono nascosta: era una ritirata strategica. Sei sicuro di non essere in casa? Senti, so come lavorano, e lo sai anche tu. Non c'è speranza che tu possa rimanere nell'Agenzia, dopo quell'exploit in prime time. Se vuoi parlare, urlare, qualsiasi cosa, puoi contare su di me. Lo sai, vero? Non mi interessa cosa è successo e cosa non è successo. Rimani il mio migliore amico. E ho intenzione di far valere i miei diritti e darti dell'idiota incosciente per molto, molto tempo...come hai potuto far atterrare quel coso sul ponte di una portaerei?! Sei impazzito? Un C-130? Su quel francobollo!! E il copilota? E i passeggeri? Guarda, mi siedo, è impossibile discutere con te. Incosciente e testardo...ma non c'era proprio un'altra soluzione? E stavolta non puoi neanche dire che fosse solo per accrescere la tua collezione di medaglie...ma non puoi collezionare farfalle, francobolli, fazzoletti usati delle star di Hollywood? Questo forse è un po' eccessivo. Comunque sia...sarai anche fatto della roba di cui sono fatti i sogni, ma non puoi continuare così. Non quando ci sono persone che passano le giornate a trattenere il respiro in attesa della prossima occasione in cui tenterai una missione suicida! Persone come tua madre...scommetto che non le hai neanche detto che lavoro fai ora...persone come Frank, come la señora Evita, anche, a suo modo...persone come...come...me. Sigh...è così difficile da capire? Dopo la notte del mio matrimonio...sì, va bene, fallito matrimonio...sniff...mi sono sentita così in colpa...lo sai che chiudo gli occhi, tutte le volte che decolli? Non li riapro finché non sei sparito lassù. Irrazionale? Non mi interessa. Non riesco a guardarti, chiuso là dentro...aspetta. Ma dove...? Odio piangere. Sniff...dove sono finiti quei maledetti fazzoletti? Non era così grande questa borsa, quando l'ho comprata. Ah, eccoli. THUD...maledetto telefono...dimmi che non ti sei rotto ti prego dimmi che non ti sei rott...

"Maledetto telefono. Dimmi che funzioni ancora...dai...maledizione, è caduta la linea. Sniff. Dunque...0024581627...dai, ti prego...sì, lo so...risponde la segreteria telefonica di Ha…"

"Ciao, Sarah"


End file.
